


Deepak the Secret Slut

by boyninja12



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Body Writing, Bondage, Cum Vomit, Exhibitionism, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Watersports, Yaoi, ballgag, balls, cock - Freeform, cum, dildo, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12
Summary: Deepak was usually the calm and sane one of the group, but even he has secrets.
Kudos: 12





	Deepak the Secret Slut

Deepak had kept a secret from his family, one that he would take to his grave if that was possible. Over the years, the family seemed to have grown up, especially his siblings. However, he was still the same size and his voice hadn't deepened at all. His body and figure was very feminine despite him being male.  
He had curvy hips and a girlish figure, even his voice could be mistaken as a female's if you didn't look closely enough. While he was usually the calm and mature one of the family, he realizes some things about himself. He was solely interested in males, and he found doing exciting things like playing with sex toys and sneaking out at night made him excited.

One night, when everyone was asleep, Deepak snuck outside and headed towards the park. The street lights were on as the femboy Dalmatian could feel the cool air. He hid behind a tree that could cover him and looked around, Nobody seemed to be out here. Deepak lowered his pants and his cock and balls were free.

He lifted his jacket and bit his lower lip. He reaches and grabs his shaft, then, he began to slowly jerk himself off, moaning quietly as he feels the cool breeze on his exposed fur. "Mmm... fuck...~" He muttered to himself, feeling pleasure around his shaft. He was panting and thinking up lewd scenarios in his mind.

What if somebody stumbled upon him, viewing him as a pervert? What if someone took advantage of him and used him like a cocksock. Or maybe... being taken to some stranger's home for some more fun. Deepak's cheeks flushed at the dirty thoughts and went faster, moaning quietly as he used his other hand to rub his chest. "Aahh... ahh... ahh, hnnh... O-oh Dog...~"

Just those thoughts alone made him excited, he pumps his cock faster, feeling pre leaking out and his knees shaking. He really needed some relief, he needed to cum so bad!~ He was reminded of early in the morning that he was almost caught playing with his dildo. Imagining a real cock shoving deep inside his needy, femboy ass and fucking the hell out of him~

Deepak closes his eyes as he could barely keep himself quiet, even moving his hips and thrusting into his hand. "Hah!~ Hha...! I-I'm going to...! C-cum!!~" He let out a scream, blowing his load and staining the grass, he opens his eyes halfway and felt another tingling sensation. His cheeks flushed some more as Deepak moans, warm yellow liquid came out and stained the grass, joining the messy cum.

"Aaahhh... this feels so fucking good...~ I love it~ Someone fuck me...~" Deepak smells the piss, making him shudder from the smell and musk from himself. After a few minutes, it died down as the femboy panted and was recovering from his sexual high. He pulls up his pants and straightened his jacket. It should be time to get back.  
He was disappointed it didn't last as long as he hoped it would. Deepak made it back home and snuck back inside, going to his room and finally getting a good rest. "Maybe tomorrow..." He said to himself, he yawned and then slowly closed his eyes, letting sleep take a hold of him.

The next morning came and Deepak got himself freshened up. He then decided to search for something and looked it up on the laptop. He scrolls down and his eyes caught on something that interested him. He typed in a search and found many results and images. He clicked on the first one, showing one dog acting like a slut, with body writing on him. Tally marks of how many times he was used and some names and insults for added measure.

He got a bulge in his pants as Deepak blushes. Maybe... that could be him. The dog in the pic certainly looked happy. He deleted the search history and decided to try it out. After having his meal, he goes into Da Vinci's room, and rummages around with her art supplies, he finds a white and black marker, perfect for writing thanks to his two-tone fur color.

She had plenty of spares, so she wouldn't notice some of them missing. And hey, why not add some more? Deepak goes into his room and searches his box of toys and found what he needed, giggling to himself. Oh, this was going to be good~

When night came around once more, Deepak snuck out with his things in a small bag. He recalled some bathrooms at the park and thought it would be a good location for his little fun~ He found a good stall to be in and places the bag on the floor. He brought out the two markers, just in case someone would be interested.  
Deepak also pulled out some cuffs and put them on and a blindfold. Last but not least, a ballgag so people could hear his muffled moans and watching him squirm. Deepak was just in his jacket, his pants tosses aside as he waited for someone to stumble upon him. He smiles behind the ballgag and closes his eyes, his cheeks flushed as he let the reality sink in.

He was a huge fucking slut and a glutton for punishment. What if his siblings found out? But that didn't matter now. He just let lewd thoughts run in his head. Imagining so many horny males stumbling upon him, taking advantage of him and pounding the hell out of his tailhole. Deepak shudders and starts drooling, just begging to be fucked.

'Please, somebody ravage me!~ Use me as a cumrag and cumdump!~ I'll happily do anything for dick~' His cock was already leaking pre, all he could do now, before he could go back, was wait for some male to stumble upon him. 'Please... cum... cum inside me...~ I'm a huge femboy slut~' Deepak's ears twitched as he heard footsteps coming towards his stall.

He shivers in excitement and smiles, he hears the footsteps coming closer and the sound of pants rustling and being lowered. Deepak felt hands spreading his legs and the tip of the male's cock poking at his tight entrance. "Mmmhf... fhgk mhg...~" 

(Fuck me~)

The cock slipped inside as Deepak gave a muffled scream, tears going down his cheeks. The horny Dalmatian felt movement inside of him and could only groan and feel the male's cock inside of him. "Mmhhf... mmfh, nnfhf... hhfh!~" Oh fuck, this is just what he needed!~ A real dick pounding him!~

He couldn't tell who it was, but it didn't matter. He was getting fucked and this is what he desperately needed. Deepak whimpers, feeling a hand wrapping around his shaft and jerking him off, from behind the blindfold, his eyes rolled back in bliss. "Mmmhg!~ Mmhhg!~" He had never felt this much pleasure before.

'Yes!~ Fuck me! Rape me!~ Oh, Dog this feels incredible!~' Deepak could only drool, moan and whimper like the needy bitch he was deep down inside. This went on for maybe ten or fifteen minutes, he didn't know or cared. Finally, he felt pre leaking inside of him. The male was getting close, thrusting faster and harder.

Then, one last push and Deepak feels warm cum flowing inside of him, while he screams behind the ballgag and blows his load, staining the male's hand and finally relaxing. He felt the dick getting pulled out and his gag removed for a moment, cleaning the person's finger's and tasting his own semen. Once he was done, the gag was pulled back into place.

The femboy Dalmatian felt something cool on his body, something was being written on him. Then, the male left, leaving Deepak alone and shuddering from ecstasy. That felt amazing!~ Why hadn't he done this before?!~ His ears twitched, more people would be stumbling upon him. He couldn't contain his excitement.

[HOURS LATER]

Deepak lost track of time and how many horny males had their way with him. He's honestly lost count. He was a mess, his jacket was open and almost draped off of him, he was covered in fluids of cum and piss, his blindfold was torn off and he was panting heavily, the ballgag lowered and he wasn't wearing handcuffs anymore.  
He leaned back against the toilet, his cheeks a bright red and registering what had transpired. He then remembered the things written on him and what happened...

\-----

SLUT

One male gripped his head and facefucked his mouth, Deepak gurgling and almost chocking on the male's shaft as his mouth was used as a fleshlight.

FEMBOY

Deepak couldn't contain his moans, he was lifted up in the air and felt the harsh thrusts of one male's cock pounding his asshole, filled with cum and leaking out with each thrust.

FREE CUMDUMP

Deepak was blessed to have two males have a round with him, spit roasting the slutty femboy. Deepak sucked one male's cock while happily taking another in his ass. "MMmhfh!~ Mmhh!~"

GIRLY FAG

Deepak took a big cock inside of him, making a bulge inside his stomach, the ballgag was loose and his moans could be heard. "OOOHHGH!~ HHGGH!~ FUCK, SO BIG! POUND ME SIR!~ WRECK MY ASSHOLE!!~" He screams loudly, panting and moaning for anyone to hear. Finally, he felt the warm cum inside him, bulging his stomach.  
Deepak leaned over and puked into the toilet, letting loose the male's cum from inside of him. "BLEGHGHGHGHHGH...!!!" He felt like he died and went to Heaven at that moment.

\-----

He was brought back to the present and grabbed some toilet paper to clean himself up, but it was clear he needed a shower. He wiped his ass and cleaned what he could manage. He put his toys back into the bag and before putting his pants back on, he looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the words written on his body.

He couldn't help but smile lewdly at what was written and seeing the mess he was. Yep, he definitely needed to freshen up. But he wouldn't mind doing this again. He grabs a marker and writes on the stall door and got himself dressed.

FOR A GOOD TIME, COME AT MIDNIGHT~  
DP

THE END


End file.
